


Неджи и его будущее.

by juliasd



Series: Eyes that Cannot See [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd





	Неджи и его будущее.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Future in Present Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882378) by [hungrytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger). 



— Некоторые люди, — сказала однажды Тен-тен, придя навестить его в больнице, — могут рассказать о твоём будущем, лишь взглянув на лицо.  
— И что же говорит моё лицо?  
Он подумал, что это шутка, но вместо ответа она продолжила:  
— А другим, чтобы предсказать, надо знать дату твоего рождения. Сейчас я знаю твой месяц, а число не знаю.  
— Моё лицо…  
— Не нуждается ни в каком предсказателе, — резко сказала она, и он чуть не разозлился.  
Конечно, глупый вопрос. Печать всё ещё при нём. Ещё несколько месяцев назад это замечание Тен-тен поссорило бы их. Тогда он очень хотел забыть, что благодаря печати, его будущее уже предрешено.  
«Нет никакого предрешённого будущего, никакой неизбежной судьбы», — в который раз повторил себе Неджи и спросил:  
— А что судьба припасла для тебя?  
Тен-тен уселась на стул, что стоял возле кровати.  
— Мне? Согласно решению Гай-сенсэя, в четыре утра у меня свиданка: первая тренировка с Ли для следующего экзамена на чунина. Думаю, сенсэй очень гордится, что мы зашли так далеко на экзамене.  
— А ты нет?  
Сам Неджи не считал, что можно говорить о каких-то «особых достижениях». Главное, что он тогда чуть не убил её. «Но не убил же! — в очередной раз напомнил он себе. — Она жива».  
— Нет, — призналась Тен-тен, — я — нет. Когда выходила на поле, думала, получится. И получилось бы, если бы это была другая куноичи. Сакура, Ино, Хин… ну, любая другая. Плохая жеребьёвка, но ничего не поделаешь – я всё ещё должна с ней сразиться.  
— Эта девчонка спасла Шикамару-куна.  
— Да, это хуже всего. Даже не могу её ненавидеть, ведь она притащила вас, идиотов, назад.  
На какое-то время оба замолчали.  
— Хината! — многозначительно сказала Тен-тен.  
Было похоже на начало официальной речи, но что именно Тен-тен решила провозгласить, Неджи не понял.  
— Что с ней?  
— Ты должен как-нибудь привести её к нам, чтобы она увиделась с нашей командой.  
Неджи в недоумении уставился на Тен-тен. Да, Хината приходила его проведать, и даже мелькнула нелепая мысль, что… он даже внезапно представил себе… Вообще-то он пока не понял, что почувствовал. Наверное, счастье, и раскаяние, но в сущности было очень неловко. Нет, он вряд ли сможет её спросить о таком. Они и до экзамена-то толком не разговаривали.  
— Зачем?  
Тен-тен пожала плечами и встала, потягиваясь.  
— Гай-сенсэю это понравится, ты знаешь, и… — Она повернулась и посмотрела на него. Её глаза ощупали его лицо, лишь на секунду дольше задержавшись на лбу, редко когда открытом, как сейчас. — Ведь Хината — твоё будущее, да?  
Предсказания Тен-тен всегда были игрой, в которую она играла по ночам у костра, когда они разбивали лагерь, ничего больше. Так почему же сейчас ему было так неловко, словно он только что познакомился с новым человеком, а окружающие ждали, что он сумеет сразу же запомнить его имя?  
— Я думал, для предсказаний тебе нужно знать когда я родился, — пошутил он, криво улыбаясь.  
Тен-тен открыла дверь, собираясь уходить, и вздохнула.  
— Разве я только что не сказала, что у тебя всё на лице написано?


End file.
